


“The skirt is supposed to be this short.”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [21]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017, Established Relationship, M/M, very light implied sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Once Dan actually gets the Japanese schoolgirl outfit on, whining all the while, he does admit, “It’s not as bad as the freaking squid costume, I’ll give you that. Or the kangaroo.” He looks himself over in the camera’s viewfinder. “There’ssomesemblance of dignity here at least.”A ficlet about filming and distractions.





	“The skirt is supposed to be this short.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “The skirt is supposed to be this short.”

“Why do I let you talk me into this shit?” Dan laughs.

“Because it’s _my_ channel and _I_ make the rules!” Phil’s grin is stupid and infectious, and Dan really wants to kiss him despite the dramatically feigned annoyance he’s attempting. 

Once Dan actually gets the Japanese schoolgirl outfit on, whining all the while, he does admit, “It’s not as bad as the freaking squid costume, I’ll give you that. Or the kangaroo.” He looks himself over in the camera's viewfinder. “There’s _some_ semblance of dignity here at least.” 

“See,” Phil tugs at the nautical sash round Dan’s neck, “told you you’d like it.” 

Dan tugs at Phil’s striped British schoolboy tie in retaliation. “Skirt’s too short though. We’re not angling the camera anywhere lower than the ribs.” 

Phil tugs hard enough to pull Dan closer for a kiss. “The skirt’s supposed to be this short.” He places a hand on Dan’s bare thigh. “You got some long legs, Danny.” He trails his hand higher, dangerously higher. Slowly. Too slowly for Dan’s liking. 

“Oi oi oi,” he says before he loses all sense entirely. “We got a spon to finish filming, idiot.” 

Phil gives Dan’s warm skin one final squeeze before moving his hands to straighten his tie. “Let’s get these lunchboxes out for the lads,” he says. 

“Yes, let’s,” Dan laughs, “I’ve already gotten everything else out for the lads anyways.” He crosses his legs. The skirt rides up just a little higher. 

He’s already looking forward to twenty or so minutes from now, when filming is done and before they busy themselves with editing. When Phil pays him back for all the teasing he’s about to do below the camera’s view. When he gets the reminder of why he lets Phil put him in these silly costumes— the fun Phil has with taking them off. And, Dan muses, this skirt really is so short that maybe they won’t take it off right away.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](https://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187218909309/the-skirt-is-supposed-to-be-this-short) !


End file.
